


It’s Just Being By Ourselves For Awhile:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Plunge Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Day Off, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve were enjoying sometime alone, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	It’s Just Being By Ourselves For Awhile:

*Summary: Danny & Steve were enjoying sometime alone, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

“This is so nice, Just the two of us for a change”. Detective Danny “Danno” said, as they relaxed on their private beach in front of their house, on their day off away from everything, & HQ. The Couple has a whole day planned out, & nothing will stop them from having their fun.

 

“It sure is”, His partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett agreed, as he hands over a beer to him. They didn’t have think of anything, & just relax with each other, & enjoy the day, while they are outside. Steve asks this, as he had concern etched in his voice.

 

“Are you doing okay, Danno ?”, Danny smiled, & said, “I am doing just fine”, He teased his lover’s cock through his shorts, & just worshiped it, & using his skill on it, & then stripped him, They ended up having sex right then, & there.

 

Afterwards they were tired, & spent, Danny said, “I am glad that we are spending the day together like this, It’s just nice being by ourselves for awhile, I love you”, The Five-O Commander told the shorter man, “I love you too”, He smiled, as he said this to him, & kissed him. They relaxed, & enjoyed the silence, & scenery together for the remainder of their time.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
